Birdie
A veterinarian and scientist and a rumoured former love interest of Jason Phoenix. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to two intelligent parents and being the oldest out of her and two siblings, a sister and a brother. After the parents passed away in a car accident, they each went their own way. While the other two stayed with an aunt, Birdie continued to live in Grasmere Valley and pursue her dream of becoming a veterinarian. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 When Jason Phoenix is in trouble with the sit in protest organised by his ex-girlfriend Gypsie from Pakipsy, she helps Jason to free his house of the protesters by supplying him to fill his house with rats. While this does cause the problem of his house being invested with rats it also solves the problem of the protesters. There are rumors flying around that Jason and Birdie at this point are going out. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 When the Zoo animals were released from the London Zoo and came to Grasmere Valley, Birdie ended being among those being caught with the animals among with many other in the stampede. Myles Hyesmith among those there, ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. She is instrumental in after the Zoo animals are back in the Zoo to get get each of them in their cages so they are not a danger to the public. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. The Devon Show Season 5 Episode 10 A Writing Retreat Ladonna Palmer is an old flame of Jason Maxwell. When she finds out he is writing a new novel at the Prescot's house, while he goes away on a romantic short weekend with his wife, insisted by Nanny Prescot, Ladonna along with her ex Simon Logan break in and steal the novel. The next day Birdie turns up to the residence with a bird called Roger which already has its own paper to clean up their mess and a cage. Nanny Prescot accepts the gift. Devon wanted to get the bird to rap but when the town went out again, Ladonna and Simon break in once again and feed the bird something. When they return the bird has exploded and Nanny Prescot puts the bird and the paper in the bin. It turns out when Jason returns all loved up and ready to finish his story that his manuscript had been the bird’s paper used in the cage and this had now the exploded bird all over it as it had been shredded into numerous pieces. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 1 Driving Through Town Nanny Prescot mentions to Peter Rupert that she wants to ship Birdie and Sam Butcher together as a couple while she is explaining that the dog Buddy may need to be put down with the vet if an owner is not found to which Peter ends up claiming the dog. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers When Jack Jackson had sad news about Buddy Nanny Prescot wondered if it went to Birdie and Sam to be put down and is still trying to ship them together.